


Fight For Me

by thatonelucky



Category: Betty Cooper - Fandom, Jetty - Fandom, Jughead Jones - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom, betty and jughead, bughead - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonelucky/pseuds/thatonelucky
Summary: Betty’s world was spiralling. Not in the bad way where everything was falling apart. But not in the good way either. Her world was crumbling but she sat and watched it with a grin. Nothing was right, everything was wrong, but she was starting to enjoy being wrong.





	Fight For Me

****

                Betty’s world was spiralling. Not in the bad way where everything was falling apart. But not in the good way either. Her world was crumbling but she sat and watched it with a grin. Nothing was right, everything was wrong, but she was starting to enjoy being wrong.

                Jughead Jones, the love of Betty’s young life, was at a loss. Whilst trying to find himself he ended up only more lost. And who wants someone who’s lost? Betty Cooper was the answer, she was always the answer.

                Both teens met in their early childhood and hit it off almost instantly. Who knew that a moment like that, so innocent and so pure, could lead to a moment like this.

                The clustered room was dark, no light emitting from anywhere but the street lamp gleaming through the curtains from a distance. Betty almost thought maybe if the light was on, it’d give her some more metaphorical light on the situation at hand.

                Jughead sat on a worn out arm chair, rocking slightly whilst thoughts spiralled out of control in his mind. The room he was situated in right now reminded him of the darkness and cluster of his mind right now. The darkness.

                The sound of silence only made the tension on the air thicker and more prominent. There was no escaping it this time. When the door shut and they were alone, that’s when they knew they couldn’t pretend anymore. Yet they so desperately wanted to carry on.

                “This has to stop.” Betty croaked out, her voice reaching barely above a whisper. Her hand was swatting at her blue skirt, flattening it, before she sat down. Jughead visibly froze, his body stopping for only a second before resuming to his previous rocking.

                “I know.” He bluntly stated, his voice thick with disgust. Shaking his head ever so slightly, he reminded himself that he had nothing to feel bad for. This wasn’t his doing. If anything he was the victim.

                “I’m not sorry, Juggie. It isn’t my fault any of this happened.” Betty threw back with almost as much haste. She tightened her arms around her chest, adamant to close herself off as much as possible. How could she have let him in so easily? She was a fool. A fool for him.

                “Are you kidding?” Jughead spat out, flying off of his chair and onto his feet. He stood hunched over slightly, his body shaking even more with the anger coursing through his veins. Betty flinched away, scared he’d do something even though she knows he wouldn’t.

                “If you’re gonna blame anyone why not Archie? Why me? Is this just a ploy to break it off because you don’t want this anymore?” She calmly gathered her things, voice soaked with pain. She knew he wasn’t ready for commitment. The only reason they dated was because of Jason Blossoms murder mystery. All of the times she defended him and his family, why is he so sure she would hurt him? She’s not the rest of the world. Wiping a stray tear that rolled down her cheek, she opened the door.

                “I’m hurt, Elizabeth. Can’t you tell? I really fooled myself into thinking you wanted me. I really thought you were the one. But now Archie wants you back it’s just all about him.” Jughead slammed the door shut again, shrugging his beanie off of his head, revealing the tousled mess beneath.

                This time Betty didn’t flinch, she wasn’t scared, she had no reason to be. She knew he was scared right now. She didn’t want to lose him.

                “For the last time, Forsythe.” Betty smirked, walking towards the sad boy who audibly gulped at the mention of his real name. “I don’t want Archie. He kissed me, I said no.” She whispered, getting closer and closer until their chests touched and all that could be heard was the heavy breathing both harmonized.

                “I wanted you to fight for me.” Jughead leaned closer to the girl before him, all anger and upset being erased. All he could feel was Betty and that’s all he ever wanted to feel.

                “I love you.” She breathed before the distance was closed and their lips connected for the first time in weeks. There was no worry of having to act like this was believable because they both knew this was real. No more pretending everything okay, no more hiding for each other, any more angry glares or tears.

                “I love” Jughead breathed through a kiss. Pulling his head back he took a good look at the girl in his arms. Her silky blonde hair was tangled between his fingers, her eyes dark with lust but still full of raw emotion. He loved her. There was no doubt in his mind. Yet the words were so hard to say. He knows that she means all she says. She does love him. But shouldn’t a mother love her son. Or fathers love his son. Did Jughead Jones know love?

                “It’s okay, I know.” Betty sympathetically smiled up at him. His eyebrows were knitted in sheer frustration. He may not know love, but Betty Cooper is there in the sidelines cheering him on even if he doesn’t understand. He may never know love, but he knows what this is. And he knows it’s real. The fact that Betty understands him, she took the time to. No one else has done that for him, not even his own mother.

                Before Jughead could say anything more, Betty jumped on him. Her lips attacking his feverishly. He relished the feeling and her sweet taste. He missed this.

                They both collapsed onto the sofa in a messy heap, hungrily ripping off clothes that stand between them. And before they knew it, they were lying there, breathless and cloth-less. Betty was snuggled into Jughead’s side whilst he laid a protective arm over her. The make shift sofa bed wasn’t the most comfortable place, but any place with Betty was perfect. He pulled the blanket over his and Betty’s shoulders before lulling away into a deep sleep, surrounded by his favorite scent. Betty.

                The sun cracked through the closed curtains, beaming in Jughead’s face. A groggy smirk appeared on his face as he remembers last night and how perfect it was. He knew this was for forever. He just couldn’t put that into words.

                “Hey sleeping beauty.” Betty cooed from across the room, carrying in a tray of pancakes. Jughead’s eyes snapped open to notice she wasn’t beside him but clothed in front of him. Her hair was messy yet tamed and she was wearing nothing but one of his oversized t-shirts. She was beautiful.

                “Good morning Prince Charming.” He snapped back with just as much sarcasm. He was happy. He took her hand in his and kissed it softly, maintaining eye contact the entire time. A deep blush rose to her cheeks as she looked away. If only he could savor this moment forever.

                “I made your favorite.” She changed the subject shoving a plate of pancakes over to him. That’s when he knew. He found the words she’d been dying to hear.

                “Betty.” He said quickly. She nodded a confused yes, completely oblivious to his next actions. “I love you.” The room fell silent. There were no stutters, no second guessing, and no overthinking. Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third loves Elizabeth Cooper. And that was all anyone needed to know.

                A smile wider than he’d ever seen before was plastered across Betty’s face. She tackled him into an embrace, not caring about spilling anything or knocking anything over. They were in love, and that’s all she’d ever wanted.


End file.
